Charlie's Funeral
by Lauren. C. Powell
Summary: Something fatal happened, Charlie's dead, which makes Bella rush home to bump into the Cullen's after the ceremony. Bella see's Edward and sparks fly, Alice is hosting a mourning party for Charlie and Edward and Bella ... reconnect. ONE SHOT R&R! thanks


_**It's just a one shot, and dedicated to Kath, because she's a Team Edward :D**_

_**Hope you all like it and I would advice reading the next paragraph since it gives you a little insight that isn't in the story :D thanks **_

_**Bella left when Edward did, saying goodbye to Jacob, which set of his phasing early, before Embry. When Bella was away, she changed. She's a little taller: 5'7", curvier: bigger hips, bigger boobs, longer legs. Her hair has dark blonde highlights in her hair and she has better balance. She far more beautiful than before she left, she took up a career in modelling to pay for college, in the summer after her third year, she receives some news, and returns to Forks in her new Aston Martin V12 Vanquish (she had some money left over from the modelling, and with Phil helps she paid of the loan) **_

_**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor will I ever be Stephenie Meyer. All the characters are hers and a part of the dialogue, but the plot line is mine. Enjoy the story.**_

I drifted the car into the parking lot, everyone watching me, I stepped out in a black corset with a white blouse on under it, and wide leg pants, I had big glasses on and a hat tipped to the side. My hair was in an elegant twist on the opposite side of the hat, my hair was to my waist now, I had grown out a lot, and I liked it long, and the waves had gotten bigger. I looked straight ahead as my heels hit the floor and I strode forward, ignoring all the people watching me. They knew I was crying, you could see the streaks down my porcelain skin. And I let them fall.

I walked down the middle of the aisle and sat at the front on the far end, where Billy's wheelchair was. I grabbed his hand and he squeezed my fingers and then others filled in, surrounding us. I saw my mother sit a couple of row's back, then the La Push guys filled up the space in between us. I took my hat off and glasses.

"You look beautiful, even when you cry" said a husky voice as he sat next to me, taking my hand in his. "It's awful you had to come back on such poor circumstances." He said. I just nodded. Then the priest was at the front. He said all he had to say, then everyone looked at me. I nodded and got up, Jake and Billy squeezing my hand. I walked up to the alter and looked around, taking in every face.

"Thank you all for coming. In one way or another, Charlie touched all our lives; if was just a kind in passing on the street, catching up with some of his friends in the diner, or risking his life in the force. He was there for us, and I'm glad to see so many of you are now there for him. He didn't disserve to get shot, and he sure as hell didn't disserve to die. He never had a bad word to say about anybody and be the first jump in and defend someone if they were losing. He was a pretty hard guy to hate, my dad. Even when you were mad, it didn't last. I remember nearly three and half years ago; I can't remember what it was about, be me and Charlie where arguing and I wanted to be mad at him, but I just couldn't. So I threw a tantrum and stormed up the stairs and you could hear him chuckle, and just like that, the argument was over and forgotten, two minutes later I was making him food, because everyone here knows he couldn't cook." There was slight laughter at the remembering. "He was there when I needed him, if it was just for an awkward hug, or to sit there in the silence he never knew how to fill. He was the best dad a girl could ask for, and I never told him that enough, but I'm hoping he's looking down on me now, and listening to me, because I'm going to be saying it a hell of a lot more, just to make sure he knows what a great job he did." The tears were flowing down my cheeks as I looked at the back of the church. And I gasped, I felt dizzy and I felt like I was going to stumble. There where ten of them, three more had joined, and _he _was holding a girls hand.

Jake walked up and grabbed me as he helped me to my seat, catching the same sight I caught. I heard a soft growl come from him and then half of the boys turned in the seats and glared at them. I turned away from them and took my seat. People clapped and then the priest said a few more words and the service was dismissed. We all went out to the back, where the grave was going to be. Billy on my right with Jacob pushing him, and Sam on my left, his arm around my shoulders and his other hand holding Emily's. The other boys walked behind me and I took my hair out of the twist and my hair flicked out with the win.

I saw someone take a photo and I looked up to see a photographer.

"Sorry Miss. Swan, we heard the news. We just wanted something for next week's cover. And you looked exceptionally beautiful, and natural, it's not something many models have these days, but your beauty is radiant and natural and picturesque." He said.

"Sucking up won't work Jeffery, can't I just mourn in peace?" I asked tiredly.

"But Miss..."

"Listen, if you don't leave me alone, I'll make one of my friends escorts you out, your choice" I snapped at him. He nodded and then bowed his head. People were looking at me shocked and I couldn't care less. I saw Phil holding my mother's hand and looking remorseful. Tears sipped out as I saw the coffin being lowed into the ground, I realised I'd never have anything with Charlie again. When the dirt was all on top, I finally turned away and walked towards Billy. "Thank you Billy. You were there when I could be, you were a great friend." I said softly.

I few of the guys nodded and I smiled.

I smiled and then the tears came and I broke. Billy pulled me into his lap and rocked me. I cried and he tucked me under his chin.

"Charlie would have been so proud of you. I know he was when you passed you mid-term for the third year. I know he's kept every magazine you've modelled for, and he was so proud with the turn around you made." I just nodded and cried harder. "He loved you, even when he didn't say it, he loved you so much Bells." He kissed my forehead.

I nodded. "Bye" I kissed Billy's cheek, and Jacob's then waved as I walked to my car. But before I could get to it, the Cullen's where blocking me. "Can I help you?"

"We're so sorry Isabella" Carlisle said.

"When did you come back?" I asked.

"Last night for the funeral. We wanted to be here for you" Carlisle said.

"You looked really beautiful up there Bella" Rosalie said, I turned to look at her and then bowed my head.

"Thanks" I said softly, then Alice hurtled into me, clutching me to her cold body.

"We're so sorry we left! We didn't want to but it was for your own good and we missed you every second we were away, even Rose did! And you know how much she hated you! And Emmett missed you the most, I mean, we're so sorry!" she dry sobbed into me. I stroked her back and looked to Esme who I thought would pry her off me, but I was wrong. Next thing I knew I was surrounded with all the Cullen's (yes, including Edward) they were all hugging me and apologising to me. I was surprised when Rosalie hugged me and even _kissed my cheek!_

"Yes, where very sorry Isabella" Carlisle said. And then I saw a flash. I turned my head and glared at Jeffery.

"So help me Jeff, if you don't fuck off with that camera I'm going to beat you to death with it myself!" I snapped at him, they all looked at me shocked and he scurried off.

"You really have blossomed into a fine young lady Bella" that was his voice, the soft velvety texture of it still sent shivers of anticipation down my spine and made my toe's curl in longing. God how I'd missed that voice. How it brought back the memories of everything that had happened before I moved away. A tear slid down my cheek that he brushed away with his thumb, I smiled up at him and that held all the thanks without making me and hearing my voice fail.

"We're having a mourning party at our house for Charlie, we'd like you to come" Alice said softly.

"As long as you promise not to cut yourself on anything again" the soft boom of Emmett's voice said, even when he was trying to be gentle, his voice had a certain quality that wouldn't allow it. Instead of dwelling on the past, I gave him a gentle smile and hugged him. He picked me up and squeezed me, just holding me, which is what I needed. I squeezed back and then he set me down on the floor.

"I'd love to" I said softly.

"Bella, I'd also like you to me our cousin's of sorts. Tanya, Kate and Irina" I smiled at the three gorgeous women, especially the one who was holding Edwards hand.

"Glad to see you found someone Edward" I smiled. But the girl (Tanya I think) snorted, which was a weird noise coming from a vampire.

"Hardly, he just needed the help getting through this" she said , smiling at me. "He's still held up on someone" she said. I just nodded. He must have been involved in the last three years. I sighed.

"I'll follow you back to the house." I said then pushed past them and got into my car. Alice got into her Porsche with Irina, Jasper on his Ducati, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett into his Mercedes and Edward, Kate and Tanya into his Volvo.

They all took off and I followed shortly after them. People had already showed up, and three other Vampires where there waiting for the girls when they got home. I only recognised one of them.

"Isabella" Laurent said.

"Hi" I smiled "How's the vegetarian life style working out for you" I smiled into his golden eyes that stood out on his dark skin. He gave me a hug and I hugged him back. "So, which one of these lovely girls is your mate?" I asked, just as Irina stepped and took his hand. I smiled and then moved away from them. Edward showed up next to me and took my hand. We stopped in front of Tanya and Kate who had two handsome men on their arms.

"Bella, this is Jose and Garret, Jose and Garret, this is Bella." Edward introduced.

"So we finally get to put a face to the name that's been making Eddie boy do down for three years. Marvellous work, how did you do it?" the one Edward had called Garret said.

"You wind them around your finger then cut said finger to make them go all crazy and flee" I smiled and I moved more into Edwards's side, the hole that had been clogged in my heart opened. And it was painful, so I wrapped my arm around me moved in even closer.

"All right guys, that's enough. I need to speak to Bella alone" Edward said, and shock my hold on his hand free making the whole worse, but he wrapped his arm around my waist, instantly soothing the hole, that was slowly starting to meant with his there. We got to his room and the rough iron four poster bed with the roses was still there. I sat near the top, crossed my legs and played with the bed sheets. "I'm dreaming right? I mean, this is all some sick and twisted dream." I said and my voice cracked and then I kicked my shoes off and brought my knee's to my chest. Edward climbed onto the bed next to me.

"I'm sorry Bella, but it's not a dream" I sniffed when he pulled me into a hug and rested my head on his chest. He waited, studying my face as he spoke to make sure I was really listening. "_Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were starts – points of light and reason . . . And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliance, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything._" He said it in such a soft voice I just wanted to melt into him.

"Your eyes will adjust" I said, keeping my head down so he couldn't see the tears forming.

"That's the problem – I can't. And I won't let them." He lifted my chin. "Isabella, love, I don't want anyone else, because I can't see anyone else. The only person I see, the only person I will ever see is you. You're not fooled into the lie that is a vampire, you see us for who we are, you see me better then I see myself and I need you to keep on surviving, because I don't know how I've managed these last couple of years and I don't want to carry on living a lie. I still love you Isabella. Those parting words where nothing but lies, something to distract you, so if you concentrated on the meanness, then you'd concentrate less on me." He said, stroking my cheek.

"What about the distractions?"

He laughed without a trace of humour. "Just part of the lie, love. There was no distraction from the . . . the _agony_. My heart hasn't beat in almost ninety years, but this was different. It was like my heart was gone – like I was hollow. Like I'd left everything that was inside me here with you."

"That's strange – I thought it was just me. Lots of pieces of me went missing too. I haven't been able to really breath in so long." I turned my nose into his neck and breathed in, smelling his scent, his sweet, sweet scent. "And my heart. That was definitely lost."

He rested his head on mine and breathed deeply, even though he didn't need to. But it made me feel more comfortable.

"Bella, you need to listen to me. I'm not going anywhere, not if you don't want me to." Edwards said. I gripped his face in my hands.

"I want you Edward" I whispered.

"Okay" he said softly, his delicious breath playing across my lips.

"No, I mean, I _want _you" then I kissed him. And for once he didn't say no. "Why aren't you fighting me?" I asked.

"I've gone three years without seeing you, I'm not going to be turning away a desire I've craved since I met you, I've told you, I may be a vampire, but I'm also a man" then he kissed me back and pulled me to his body so close that not even air could get in between us. "I love you so much" he murmured.

"I love you too" then my hands went to his shirt and unbuttoned it. Slowly, so that he could stop me if he needed to, but he didn't. Slowly undressing each other, we were finally rid of the material that separated us. He slowly lowered me to the mattress and kissed my lips parting my knees and resting his cold flesh against my hot. He pecked my lips and kissed down my jaw and collar bone, then back up the other side until he was kissing my lips again.

"You're so beautiful" then he slowly entered and my back arched and we both moaned. We took it slow and he was so delicate with me, but he didn't treat me like I was breakable anymore, even though I was. He was just gentle with me, which I was grateful for. When we were finished, he wrapped me into the covers and lay next to me, his arm over my waist and his lips next to my ears. "I should have come back three years ago. We could have been happy right now" he whispered sadly.

"I am happy right now Edward. In the middle of all this hurt, you always seen to come through. Even when you left me, you never really _left._ I love you then, and even through all the heart ache, I love you still. Doesn't that tell you something, true love never dies, even if the receiving participant is already dead, just makes it more eternal that way." I said, turning over and hugging in closer to him. "I want to be with you Edward. Forever" I whispered.

"Forever" he agreed.

_**So, what did you guys think? I know I didn't make the sex scene too graphic because I thought it would ruin it. But I thought I did it just the right amount. This is my first and ONLY Edward and Bella fan fiction, but I thought I'd show the sweet side that doesn't come out much in my writing.**_

_**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**_

_**Thanks :D**_

_**Lauren xxxxxxx **_


End file.
